


Sound of Silence

by Tigae



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Minor Angst, Not beta read - we die like Vikings, Sihtric POV, Sihtric being an insecure puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae
Summary: There was a wide gap between them.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was [Sound of Silence](https://youtu.be/u9Dg-g7t2l4) by Disturbed and written by Paul Simon.
> 
> The lyrics were powerful, but the video was just as strong in the inspiration.

There was a wide gap between them. A chasm that not even a bridge would span. His hopes for a future with his Lord was still guaranteed, but it seems his attention had been snared after he had been taken. Granted, he had never spoken of his affections, but the prospective wish he had of _“maybes"_ and _“could-have-beens"_ looked to already be fulfilled by another. Someone who had had his Lord’s back when he couldn’t. 

He would forever be grateful to Commander Finan for protecting and swearing to their Lord, but his silent jealousy burned bright in his guts.

It pained him to watch their happiness together, though well hidden. But he remained silent, ever watching and guarding their trysts. 

His nights were lonely, the thoughts and images in his head running amuck and chasing ideas that were even more illicit than just his Lord. 

He watched them, wordlessly studying and safeguarding from the shadows he was known for traveling in. He could understand how the Commander had captured his Lord’s attention. 

Where his Lord was all charisma and vivid awareness of what needed to be done and executing it behind luminous blue eyes, the Commander was intense on a whole new level. His dark gaze was piercing, cutting through the air and absorbing everything in a flash. 

That same gleaming stare focusing on Lord Uhtred burned even darker, fire almost dancing in those sable depths. Every interaction between the two warmed his soul, even as it troubled and distressed his heart. 

Not only was he in love with his Lord, he had also fallen for Finan, his Lord’s Second-in-Command. 

And while he was silent on his feelings, he never noticed the two scorching gazes following him when he wasn't looking, so assured in his thinking they were satisfied with each other that he never even considered that they would want him. Why would they? 

He was the bastard son of the man who killed his Lord’s family, the silent killer, and so much younger than either of them. Why would they want some young pup, barely blooded as a proper Dane? Additionally, they already made a strong pair. Why bring in a third to ruin a stable relationship, something already so well balanced?

Turning away from the not-so-subtle couple, he continued on his way. Many chores still had to be done, and he needed to practice in order to stay in top form for when his skills would be needed.

Punching and slashing at his chosen tree, he didn’t pick up on the fiery stares boring into his back; the coldfire pairs of eyes that raked up and down his form while his mind wandered across wishful musings of a future not-to-be. 

He paused, a downturn in his thoughts almost forcing him to miss and stab his own thigh. A grimace formed on his face, his loosely fisted hand clenching so tightly the tendons in his arm stood out. What if they found out and were disgusted? Or even worse, banished him? Every muscle in his body locked, almost frozen in time. 

A look of resolve crossed his features. He would never tell them. Never give himself away. He would continue to watch over them from the shadows, but he would remain silent and force his heart to move on and choose another. 

His mind made he focused back on the tree, raising his fist and sword, and prepared to swing. His forward movement brought him flush to the tree when a body suddenly pressed flat against his back, hands on either side of his hips to hold them still. Another set of large paws pried the sword from his still tight grip before moving both of his own hands to be placed on the side of the small tree, held in a one-handed grip as the other dropped his sword onto the ground.

He started thrashing, trying to free himself when one of the hands on his hips gripped his chin, forcing him to face his captors. All the struggle left him as the blazing ice of his Lord’s gaze froze him, the searing heat of his Commander’s boring into the back of his head. He could almost feel the way their eyes surveyed him, scorching a path up and down his frame.

He felt himself trembling, the heat between them suddenly igniting.

“We’ve been watching you, Sihtric. Watching you watching _us,_ ” his Lord breathed out, heavy against the back of his neck, as his Commander shifted his body so he rested against the Irishman’s front, sandwiched between the two men.

“An’ we knew you ‘aven’t seen us watch’n’ you, or you might’ve joined us sooner.” The accent from the deposed Irish prince had thickened from its usual light intonation, and he could hear the lust and need in the growly tone.

His heart beat a herd of horses against his ribs, breath coming in fast as his mind tried to process what was being said even as it was fogging over. He swallowed hard, the fingers at his throat tightening a fraction as his Lord’s face moved closer, those glowing eyes focused on his mouth. He managed five words before all else was swallowed by his Lord’s lips and his Commander’s wandering embrace.

“What took you so long?”


End file.
